I lost a sister
by GothicKitten91
Summary: Petunia lets her true pain show, after Harry left for the last time. -no pairings-


Petunia sat in her armchair late one night. Harry, her nephew had left to fight in the war. She thought when he left her home that she'd feel better, and relived, but now he'd left it was all coming back. All the demons of her past seemed to be on her doorstep yet again. With Vernon fast asleep in their room and Dudley tucked safely up in his own bed, Petunia allowed her tears to spill. Tears she hadn't allowed to spill since the death of her parents.

Held in Petunia's shaking hands was a photograph. The plain oak frame held the captured moment, of when her life had first fallen apart. Two young girls smiled happily, giggling, as the dark haired girl pushed the red head on a swing. It was one of the happiest moment in her entire life. But in that single moment every thing in their life had changed. Petunia allowed herself to slip into the painful memory and relive it once again.

* * *

><p><em>Is was a beautiful spring day. The sun was warm on her skin, but the breeze was a little crisp. Pulling her cardigan close around herself, Petunia smiled. She was hiding in a tree as her sister ran around bellow looking for her. Just as Lily turned around to run off in another direction, Petunia jumped out of the tree, pushing Lily to the ground, causing them both to burst out into a fit of giggles. <em>

"_Let's play on the swings Tuney." Lily called back as she ran towards the steal frame of the swing set, Petunia close behind her. Jumping on the swing first Petunia started to push the swing from behind. The girls stated giggling again as their mother walked over from the park bench she'd been watching them from, with her camera held in her dainty hands._

"_Smile girls, say cheese." This only caused the girls to giggle more, as their Mother, Rosemary Evans took a photo of them. "I'm going back to the house to make lunch. Stick together, i'll see you in an hour or so." Rosemary spoke to them, in her soft voice. She left the girls to play, unknowing that this was the last time the girls would play like this. Her innocent daughters were so happy and carefree, with so much love for each other. The two were inseparable. _

_Lily jumped of the swing and gave her elder sister a go. Pushing her several times before they grew tired. "Tuney, lets go pick Mommy some flowers?"_

"_Okay Lils," Petunia jumped from the swing and lead the way to a patch of flowers by and enormous tree. Skipping around the pair collected lots of flowers, putting them in a pile. Lily felt great joy in that moment and the picked flowers lifted from the ground only to fly around them. Petunia screamed with fear, something had happened and it frightened her. _

"_It's okay Tuney, don't worry. Don't be scared." Lily picked up a flower and made it float in the air._

_This was the moment everything changed. _

_Petunia slaped Lily's hand, causing the flower to fall. Just as she spoke her words of hate with so much venom. "You're a freak Lily, a freak." She said, before she ran off home. Not even waiting to see Lily's face crumble and her tears spill down her checks._

* * *

><p>Petunia looked up from the photograph, her face covered in tears as she remembered the pain of it all. The little sister, whom shed loved with all her heart, was a monster. Petunia placed the photograph down on the coffee table and opening the lid to a shoebox she removed a fluffy honey colored teddy bear. A teary smile brushed across her features as she remembered the day Lily had given her the stuffed animal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Petunia lay in a hospital bed in so much pain as she waited for the doctors to take her away. Lily skipped into the room with a box wrapped with blue paper and a silver bow. Lily kissed Petunia on the cheek and sat in the chair beside the bed, placeing the gift on a table. Just as the nurse came to get her. "Don't worry Tuney, I'm staying right here." Lily said trying to make her feel better.<em>

_When Petunia returned Lily climbed up on her bed and cuddled her. The two girls sleeping together for a few hours. A nurse came in and checked Petunia's temperature and blood pressure along with changing the empty bag attached to her IV drip. _

"_Did it hurt Tuney?" Lily asked curiously._

"_I was asleep but it hurts lots now." Petunia lifted the blanket to show Lily the bandage over the newly stitched skin. "Trust me Lils, you never want Appendicitis..." _

_Lily climbed off the bed and garbed the gift passing it to her sister. "Here Tuney."_

_Petunia opened unwrapped the box and took the teddy out. "I think I'll call him... Harrison."_

"_I like that name." Lily giggled. _

Petunia sobbed as she picked up a delicate gold chain with a small heart locket on it, from the shoebox allowing a fresh wave of memories to wash over her.

"_Lily, Wait up." Petunia called out as she ran after her younger sister. Lily held her train ticket in her hand and was heading to the car. Their parents were still getting ready. Lily stopped and turned around. She was unsure of what to do. Her elder sister had barely spoken to her in years. They'd been so close, so long ago but now. Now she was different. Her Tuney didn't love her anymore. Petunia caught up and pulled her younger sister into a tight hug. "I love you Lily. I love you and I don't want you to leave... You could come home and be normal. No more magic... just normal, like you used to be. Please?" A tear spilled down Petunia's cheek, Lily brushed it away._

"_This is who I am Tuney. I can't change it, even if I wanted to. Tuney, I love you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that who I am now, means that you hate me. I'm sorry I'm a freak." _

_Lily turned to get into the car and Petunia garbed her hand. Silently Petunia removed the gold locket from her neck and placed it in Lily's hand. "Just don't forget me, or who you used to be."_

* * *

><p>Petunia remembered that day well. Because even though she'd begged her sister to stay, on the platform Lily had tried to convince her she could go to the same school. Just as long as she convinced the Headmaster first. Petunia didn't want any part in that school. She didn't want to become a freak. All she wanted was for her sister Lily back the way she was before she'd done magic. Even though so many years older, and wiser, Petunia still felt the same. She wished things had been different. That her little sister would stay by her side as a normal person, safe and loved, where she belonged.<p>

The next thing she pulled out of the box was a letter written in Lily's spidery handwriting, in beautiful glittering golden ink. Tracing the writing with a finger a moment before reading the words she'd read a thousand times.

.

_Dearest Petunia,_

_I realize that so many things have happened in the past that has  
>ruined the bond we once shared, but no matter what has happened<br>or what ever happens, please know that I still love you. I believe I  
>always will. <em>

_I don't hate you for the way you have treated me in the past. I  
>understand you were frightened. Tuney, remember when I was scared<br>at night and you'd let me climb into your bed and sleep beside you?  
>Well so many times over the years I have wished I could still do that.<br>Have you stroke my hair and make everything better, make everything  
>safe. <em>

_There is so much I wish I could tell you, but I can not. For the things I  
>wish to say would be meaningless written and best heart coming from<br>the heart. _

_I want to tell you about your nephew. He was born almost a whole year  
>ago, and since you sent back the letter telling you he was born, unopened,<br>I hope you read this one now. He looks so much like his father, only with  
>my bright green eyes. He's healthy and so full of life, I named him Harry.<br>I know it might have been kind of silly, but the teddy bear I gave you when  
>you were sick, Harrison. That's where I got Harry's name. <em>

_Tuney to be honest, I need to tell you something, that I may never get to  
>tell you again. There is a dark wizard, an evil man, who goes by the name<br>Voldemort. He's been after my son and our family for a while. I want you to  
>know that I forgive you. I love you and I'm not afraid, I'll see you again one<br>day and I'll make everything all right._

_Love always  
>Lils<em>

_._

So many things had changed. Most for the worst. Petunia understood that in a way her sister's death was not in vain, but it didn't stop the pain she felt. The pain she'd bottled up. Her Lily was different and it had scared her to the very core. Only she hadn't changed. Petunia knew that the only one who had changed was herself. She'd grew cold and hardhearted. She'd hated her sister for what she'd become and hated Harry for being the cause of her beloved sister's death. If she could have changed things she would. She'd go back to the very day her sister had first done magic, taking her in her arms and held her never to let go.

The words still on her lips, the words she'd said to her nephew only hours earlier. "I lost a sister..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


End file.
